


A Bonding Moment

by Bam4Me



Series: Statistically Incorrect [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy!Happy, Daddy!Rhodey, Daddy!Steve, Gen, Little!Bruce, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: It's a Daddy & Baby bonding day when the daddies decide to take their hellions to the zoo! Fun abound!





	A Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so the original plot was a day at the zoo but tbh I only really had a small idea for them while ACTUALLY at the zoo so 80% of this takes place while NOT at the zoo lollllll
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

Tony was the sweetest little bubbly baby in the world. He was sunshiny bright and giggly, his smiles could light up the world, and he was so soft and loving. At least, you could say this about him when it came to his daddy, Rhodey.

 

Of course, Rhodey loved his little monster too. The one who grumbled about being asked to put away his toys, the one who said nap times were stupid -and then got a timeout for using the word stupid because that was a baby no no-, the one who didn’t realize he was too little to figure out the laces on his shoes.

 

Which, honestly, is a good thing, because that’s the one that Rhodey is dealing with right now.

 

Rhodey gave a contented little sigh as he finished loading up the dishwasher on the communal floor of the tower. It was just after breakfast on a Saturday, and it was perfect weather outside for him to take his little Malibu baby on a walk in the zoo today. That is, to say, there was a heatwave going and half the majority of the city was complaining about it, while Tony was using every spare opportunity to sunbathe on the balcony while he wasn’t in his lab. Of course, that was rare, that he wasn’t in his lab, but right now he was too little to be trusted down there anyways. Way too small not to get hurt, even with his bots and Jarvis watching him.

 

He heard someone come into the kitchen on the other side of the room and turned to give Happy a little smile before going back to packing the diaper bag for Tony. They’d need snacks for Tony and Bruce, and he isn’t all that sure what Bucky might like, but he figured he’d pack extra juice boxes and double the snack count, just in case. He didn’t know much about Bucky and Steve themselves yet, but he knew that Bucky had some of the same serum that Natasha and Steve had, so he’d need the extra calories.

 

Bruce came in after Happy with a little hum of his own, clearly relaxed and ready for a good day out at the zoo. Bruce grabbed at the edge of Happy’s tee shirt as soon as he was close enough, clinging on. Happy just continued on without a care. That was normal for them. It was utterly adorable. Rhodey wanted to coo at it, but he couldn’t because of The Cliche of it. The joys of being surrounded by cute babies all day were utterly wasted on those who couldn’t bring themselves to properly appreciate the sweetness of it all.

 

Happy stopped by the table, next to where Tony was sitting on the floor, stubbornly trying to get his shoes on and tied all on his own. Rhodey didn’t feel much of a need to help him right now. Tony could go impossibly little sometimes, to the point where it surprised even Rhodey, who’s been with him since their first year in MIT, but he was still the stubborn baby boy that Rhodey knew and loved.

 

Bruce was looking a bit older than Tony was today, which made sense. This was his first time being little around Steve and Bucky, and Rhodey knew he wanted it to go well. Bruce was probably about the same age as Bucky now. They would make fast friends.

 

Happy knelt down next to Tony. Happy was one of Tony’s favoritest people ever. He was awesome, and he was always ready to play with him. He grinned at Tony, but the baby kept on trying to get his left foot into his right shoe, with very frustrating results. “Hey buddy, you need some help with your shoes?”

 

Rhodey gave a little sigh as he turned around to watch the two of them, saying in a quiet, joking tone, “Tony does it, Happy.”

 

Tony gave a little grumble frustratedly pushing his shoe away. “Tony does it, Daddy!”

 

Rhodey just smiled that stupid besotted lovestruck smile that he knew was on his face, and he knew he couldn’t get rid of. He loved that sweet stubborn baby boy so much.

 

Happy loved him too though, getting up from the ground so he could go over to help Rhodey with anything else they might need, and Bruce took his place on the ground in front of Tony this time, looking at his baby cousin with a grin, the two of them starting up that adorable baby babble that only babies who live so close to each other can. They were both utterly adorable.

 

“We still have a half hour before we need to meet Steve and Bucky at the zoo, we should probably work on getting Tony’s shoes on now, unless you want to save that tantrum for when we’re in the car. The, closed, tight quarters car. Where we cannot escape his cries.”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes. His baby wasn’t  _ that _ bad.

 

But he was. He was that bad, and they all knew it.

 

He stopped when he saw something behind Happy and turned the other man around with a high pitched noise in the back of his throat, resisting the urge to coo. Bruce had managed to get Tony to accept his help with the shoes, and the two of them were navigating the troubles of footwear together. Since Bruce was older than usual today, he seemed to have it down, and Tony had that utterly lovestruck look on his face that he got whenever Bruce was bigger than him. It was utterly adorable.

 

“They give me chest pains.”

 

Rhodey nodded in agreement. The two of them gave them chest pains. 

 

***

 

Bucky was a little hellion today. It was impossible to keep him still.

 

Steve had to admit, the SHIELD housing quarters weren’t made for littles and their caregivers, but a bathtub would have been more helpful than not, and a proper nursery for Bucky would have been the most helpful of all.

 

Okay, Bucky and Steve weren’t keen on the idea of sleeping apart from each other, but giving Bucky a place to play and keep all his stuff in would be amazing. Tripping over a box of legos that hadn’t been put away correctly at three in the morning? Not amazing.

 

Bucky was pretty little today, bouncing on the nicely made bed -and messing it up again- with a pacifier in his mouth and not even in a diaper yet, what a little scoundrel. Bucky made a high little squeaky noise when Steve pinned him back against the bed, still laying on the towel Steve had used to scrub his body dry a few minutes before. “Daddy no.”

 

“Daddy no?”

 

“No Daddy, no diaper, Bucky is big, is very big today.”

 

Steve winced before putting on a cheerful smile and firmly putting the changing supplied on the bed next to his wriggly baby. 

 

See, this is a new thing. Before, back before the war even, when Bucky was still young and not in the army yet, back before the serum, back when Steve and Bucky were first settling into their roles as daddy and little, there hadn’t been many other littles for Bucky and Steve to compare with. Steve has always called Bucky a big boy, but, to be perfectly frank, the first few times Steve called him that -before it became a pet name- it was actually because of how Bucky was  _ physically _ bigger than him.

 

Of course, back then it hadn’t mattered, because there weren’t other babies for Bucky to compare with. He was a big boy, Daddy said he was a big boy, and so, a big boy he was. But now, people are starting to realize, that Daddy is a dirty liar and should not be trusted, because Bucky is no longer the bigger one in the relationship, and Bucky’s age range isn’t exactly  _ big _ .

 

Of course, compared to babies like Tony and Peter -and probably Bruce- Bucky was a very big boy, but now Bucky has Clint and Natasha to compare himself to as well, and the two of them, were most certainly,  _ big _ . Natasha was almost  _ six _ . Clint was  _ five _ . They were big kids.

 

But well, Daddy calls Bucky a big boy, so that means he’s like them, right? And Clint and Natasha don’t wear diapers. Natasha is potty trained, and Clint only needs pull ups. 

 

Steve needs to do some damage control here.

 

“Sweetie, I know you’re a big boy, but you still wear diapers.”

 

Bucky glared at Steve, thoughtfully though, so Steve was hopeful there wouldn’t be a tantrum. “Why’s that?”

 

“Because Bucky has  _ always _ worn diapers. He needs them.”

 

Bucky let out a little sigh, confused. “But Bucky is big, and, and, and Clint and Natasha is big, I don’t-”

 

Steve leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his pouting lips, getting Bucky to perk up a little. That was always a good way to get a sad baby to giggle. “Pumpkin, not all babies are the same. You’re a big boy, but that doesn’t mean you don’t need help. Even big boys need help. Remember back when Daddy used to be smaller than you?”

 

Bucky nodded eagerly. Even though he’d been a little, he had to help his daddy a lot back when they were younger, because of his bad health. He remembers staying up with him some nights, just listening to him breath. Sometimes, it was scary.

 

It’s his favorite thing about the future now. Things are cleaner. There’s more food. More doctors. If Steve ever gets sick again, people will take care of him and Bucky will be there with him the whole time. He was never going to leave his daddy all alone again.

 

“See, sometimes, even big boys, sometimes even  _ daddies _ need help, and wearing your diapers is just one of the ways that you need help.”

 

Bucky nodded very seriously, looking awed, and very much in love. God, he loved his daddy so much, sometimes it made him a little weepy, but right now he’s a big strong boy, so he only gave out a little sniffle and held out his arms, demanding a cuddle. He needed that cuddle. Steve pulled the naked boy into his arms and slumped onto his side on the bed so the two of them were tangled up in a comfortable cuddle of limbs. 

 

Getting dressed can wait a few minutes.

 

***

 

The zoo was barely filled at all, it was so utterly hot out. The only two people in their group not already regretting coming out where Tony -who might have possibly fried what’s left of his brain already- and Rhodey -who is Used To This because of who his baby is- but the rest of them were already sweating and regretting all life choices up to now.

 

Well, okay, Happy is used to this kind of thing because of Tony as well, and Bruce has been living in extremely hot countries for the past twenty years now, so it’s not all that bad, but safe to say, the ice soldiers are Not Pleased.

 

“Daddy, Daddy, can I please get up? I walk on my own now?”

 

Tony squirmed in the stroller seat, wanting down from the enclosed space now. Rhodey let out a little sigh as Tony started making those little high pitched whines that meant he might cry soon if he wasn’t listened to, and knelt down next to the stroller to unclip the buckle holding him in. It’s not that Tony particularly needed to be buckled, but sometimes he tended to wander, so the walk to the zoo had been wander free with Tony safe inside his nice spot.

 

Bruce was happy to say, that he was much more well behaved than his little cousin. He was happy to hold his daddy’s hand.

 

Rhodey knelt down next to the whining baby and started undoing the latches there. Like Tony’s shoelaces, it was a little too hard for a baby this little to figure out - despite the fact that Rhodey knows for a fact that Tony can design and build a whole AI system while at his smallest. How else would you explain how Dummy is the way he is? It’s because he was built by a baby. A very cute baby who won’t stop whining until he’s fully out of the ‘evil contraption’ that he’s decided his stroller is right now.

 

Babies are adorable, and Rhodey has been with this baby since they were teenagers, and he still doesn’t understand him all the time.

 

Now that Tony was out of the evil stroller, he took a moment to stretch his legs, arms going way up above his head as he worked his muscles with the most contented little sigh a baby could give, utterly pleased with himself in the nice sunshine while the rest of their group baked in the hot sun.

 

Tony turned back around and Rhodey assumed that would be the end of that, and it almost was, when Tony caught sight of the giraffe exhibit, and stumbled in that direction for a few steps, before turning back around and heading towards Steve and Bucky -who looked like they were frying their brains in the heat- and pointed demandingly towards the stroller. “Bucky sits.”

 

The two of them exchanged looks with each other, Bucky a little bit nervous, but also desperately burning up and feeling a little like he was gonna be sick, and Steve with slight concern. Tony whined again, not liking being ignored. Especially not when he was going out of his way to use words and everything instead of just grunting, because only Daddy was smart enough to speak baby grunts. 

 

“Bu-uh-ucky sits!” There was a little hitch in his breath halfway through Bucky’s name, and all the other caregivers recognized it as the prempt to possible tears, and Steve sputtered a little bit, immediately trying to placate him, though Happy and Rhodey seemed indifferent other than watching him with a careful eye.

 

For Tony, while in littlespace, it actually took a pretty big push to send Tony to tears, since he’s so used to being little in public and in front of cameras, he tried his hardest not to be seen as a brat and get a bad reputation. He was a media darling, not some foul mouthed toddler. No, Rhodey and Happy were still trying to figure out why Tony wanted Bucky in the stroller.

 

“Tony, kiddo, that your stroller, Bucky doesn’t need-”

 

Tony started whining again, a little bit louder, this one more calculatedly placed, and Rhodey had to hold back a snort as he watched Steve clamp his mouth shut, alarmed. Oh god, Tony was playing him like a fiddle.

 

Bruce, as another baby and fellow scientist, seemed to catch on faster than any of the caregivers, and gave his own meek little opinion. It mainly involved pointing at the stroller with a grunt, and nodding. “Bucky sits.”

 

Steve sighed, but before he could say anything, his heat sick baby cut them all off with the most angry sounding little grumble, before climbing into the stroller with the angriest little scowl on his face. He didn’t look pleased, but trying to convince him he didn’t need to be there would probably end in a real tantrum, and none of them wanted that. He was sitting all crooked in the stroller, not like he’d never been in one before, but like he couldn’t be assed to correct his seating.

 

Tony made a pleased little hum and skipped back over to where Bucky was sitting and started opening up the panel on the handlebars of the stroller and pressed something down. The stroller started humming ominously. Steve looked very concerned, and went over without pause to see what was happening, suddenly worried that a baby mad scientist might have it out for his baby boy.

 

“Daddy, fans.”

 

Steve looked up to the corner of the sun protector where Bucky was pointing and sighed a little, suddenly getting it. There were fans in the ceiling of the stroller, and they looked pretty nice too. He could feel the breeze coming off of them from here.

 

Too bad Tony was too little to use proper words, because that could have gone much faster.

 

He looked over to where Rhodey and Happy were watching them from a bench, amused, and gave them a bland look. “We should probably head inside for a while. Apparently, me and Bucky aren’t as used to the heat as you two are.”

 

Happy grinned, pocketing his cell phone and nudging Bruce off his lap so he could stand up. “No problem Cap, how about some iced coffees, those should cool you down.”

 

Steve nodded with another little sigh, getting up and moving around to the back of the stroller so he could push it after the others into a little zoo cafe so they could sit down for a moment.

 

Bucky seemed to be settling in both in the future and with the other babies, and Steve couldn’t be happier. As much as littles were accepted in the army back in the forties, it was still uncommon enough that Bucky always had trouble making friends. Steve is fairly sure this means Bruce and Tony liked him though, and he couldn’t be more excited. Clint and Natasha seemed to like him well enough -though they were both on mission right now- and that spider kid could hold Bucky’s attention well enough, but Steve had the feeling Bucky might fit in better with Tony and Bruce anyways.

 

Steve was sitting on a cafe chair with Bruce and Tony chattering excitedly in baby babbles behind him while he watched Bucky sitting back in the stroller, lazily drinking iced tea from a big sippy cup and a contented look on his face, and for some reason, Steve couldn’t help but feel just as contented at that happy lazy look on Bucky’s face. Oh god, his baby was so little right now, it was utterly heartwarming.

 

Bucky looked over at his daddy and grinned around the nub of the cup, making a little dribble out, but Steve reached over with a napkin and gently wiped it away for him, but before he sat back, he gave Bucky a little kiss on his cheek, making the boy giggle behind the sippy cup.

 

Yes, right now is very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony loves his new cousin and is just looking out for him and Bucky is happy for that. Bucky also might be slightly aging down a little today, such a smol boy. 
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
